


Sweet

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Come Eating, Flashbacks, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Christmas ya filthy animal, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Chocolate, Transformation, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Somehow, Cavendish was made of chocolate last night.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestlyislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present for priestlyislove because I owe them my life.

When he wakes up, Cavendish is nearly certain it was all one crazy, convoluted sex dream. From what he can tell, his body is completely normal. It bears no signs of sex, no signs of… anything _strange_ from the night before.

In fact, it has to be a dream. It’s impossible to turn into a candy, and it’s _especially_ impossible that Dakota sucked him off while he'd been in such an undignified form.

There’s a blanket strewn haphazardly across about half of Cavendish’s body, and when he pushes it aside, he can’t restrain the gasp that spills unbidden from his lips.

Stains of chocolate cover the bedding beneath the blanket, dried and sticky. He bites his lip, gaze tracking the mess as memory slams him.

_Dakota’s hands on his hips, Dakota’s mouth on his cock, Dakota swallowing around him, nibbling and sucking at his transformed member—_

Cavendish digs his teeth harder into his lip and glances downward.

Well, it’s safe to say that even if that _had_ been real, it’s over, now, thank heavens. The burgeoning erection now standing nakedly, traitorously at half-mast is definitely completely… person. Skin and hair and _begging to be touched._

If Dakota was here before, he’s long-gone by now, Cavendish reasons, glancing at his closed door. It wouldn’t hurt if—

He wraps his hand around his cock and lays back against the pillows. When his eyes fall closed, an image of Dakota, grinning, breathless, comes into focus, and for once, Cavendish doesn’t try to push it away. He can’t, not when he _knows_ what Dakota looks like, now, with his mouth around him.

_“You taste good,” Dakota murmurs, nosing at the chocolaty interior of Cavendish’s thigh. Cavendish whines, low in the back of his throat, and Dakota grins against what should have been skin._

_“You’re a tease,” Cavendish tells him, voice breathy, and Dakota turns his head to lap at his cock like a kitten discovering milk for the first time. Cavendish’s head falls back, and he_ **_keens_ ** _. Dakota hums pleasurably, and before Cavendish can say anything —whether it’s to beg him to stop or beg him for more, he doesn’t know what he would say— Dakota wraps his lips around the stiff, chocolate dick in front of him._

Cavendish moans, hand speeding up on his cock. Dakota had sucked him down, had only seemed more turned on by the strange phenomenon that had occurred. And the _biting_. Cavendish shudders hard, twisting his hand, imagining—

_Dakota’s teeth scrape over the head of Cavendish’s cock, pulling chocolate off with them, and Cavendish’s entire body spasms as his vision goes white. When he manages to find himself again, when he looks down, Dakota is staring at him, concern visible on his face._

_“What—?” Cavendish begins to say, and Dakota interrupts him._

_“I’ve never heard someone scream like that while their dick was being sucked,” he tells him, and Cavendish feels blood —or something else? Whatever is in his veins right now— rush to his face in embarrassment. “Are you okay?”_

_Cavendish reaches down, threading sticky fingers through Dakota’s hair, because despite his embarrassment, he wants **more**. “Do it again,” he commands simply, and his voice trembles, but Dakota seems to understand, because the concern disappears and Dakota’s pupils go wide. _

_And he does it again, and Cavendish can’t breathe for the pleasure._

It only takes a few more pulls before Cavendish comes, adding to the sticky mess on the bed on front of him. He thinks he yells as he does it, lip-biting forgotten in favour of the memory/fantasy playing behind his eyes.

It isn’t until he opens them again that he sees his door half-open, that he sees Dakota, damp-haired and butt-naked, stalking in with a nearly-predatory grin on his face.

Cavendish doesn’t even have time to feel embarrassed before Dakota is on top of him, fingers wrapping around his sensitive cock until he whines.

“I just wanna know if you taste as sweet as you did last night,” Dakota says, all wide eyes and faux-innocence as he brings his hand to his lips and wraps them around a finger and _sucks_. “Mm… not sweet, but not bad,” he all-but-moans around the finger in his mouth, and Cavendish feels himself twitch. He knows Dakota feels it, too, because he grins again, dropping his hand. “Think you’re up for another round, old man?”

Cavendish snorts and pushes a hand through Dakota’s shower-wet curls, dragging him down to kiss him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you thought this was.... wait for it... _sweet_
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
